Bachelor Christmas Party
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: A desparate guy attempts to have that party that marks his last night of freedom, even if it means going behind his future wife's back!!


Note: Okay I'm still working on my other stories, but this is something I've been sitting on for awhile. I hope you all enjoy!!! I probably won't be updating any of my stories until after July 31, 2002. I have some RL issues to deal with first, sorry!!!   
  


Author's Notes: Okay i'm going to try really hard to keep this at a PG-13/R rating, but it's going to be a challenge for me. This is a little idea that popped into my brain and in no way mirror's any other fan fic, movie or tv show. I just saw the title of a movie called Bachelor Party with Tom Hanks and i thought i'd make a great title for a story. Also this story starts out in the future (aka the present) and reflects on the past. When you see 'Darien's POV' thats him commenting on that event's that have already happened. And one other note for most of you who don't know, 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' means 'Do you wanna come to bed with me tonight?', but in the way I used the translation it's still the same meaning.  
- Sere-chan  
  


Disclaimer's Apply: Standered Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  


The Bachelor Christmas Party  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com ) 

  
Prologue

  
A dark haired young man sat next to a beautiful young blonde woman who was winching in pain every few minutes. 

"It's okay Sweetheart, it'll all be over before you know it," exclaimed the man in hopes of calming the girl. 

  


Darien's POV 

Sometimes when I look on the events of that happened over the last year. I always wonder what would have happened if things diddn't happenlike they did. And since that dreaded bachelor party of Andrews I still wonder if it was fate that made me want go. 

* * *

December 23 

"Come on, Dare, it'll be fun," a young blonde haired man begged his friend. 

"What will Rita think about all this, Drew," asked Darien. 

"Rita isn't going to know a thing. Her friend's are throwing a bachelorette party tomorrow night. And we all know what the girls do for bachelorette parties. Besides giving the bride-to-be sexy lingerie, they order male stripper's or they go to Chippen Dale clubs to see All Male Revues. So I figured that I'd rent the penthouse at some ritzy hotel and throw myself a bachelor party. Stock it with enough booze to choke a horse and invite lots of strippers. And I'm sure a few of them wouldn't mind making a some extra money on the side," responded Andrew. 

"I'm the bestman for your wedding, Drew. Having a last fling will ruin everything you and Rita have together," Darien commented sharply. 

"Dare, you just don't understand. I would like to have one last night of fun before Rita slaps the ball and chain on me for life. You'll understand when your day comes my friend," replied Andrew. 

  


Darien's POV 

I don't know why I didn't see the warning signs. It seemed like just out of nowhere Andrew and Rita's relationship was falling apart. Andrew's idea for a bachelor party was his way of showing Rita who's the boss. If Andrew wanted out of their relationship, why didn't he just say so? It would've been less painful on Rita. 

* * *

December 24 

"Everything is set for tonight, Dare," chuckled Andrew. 

"And how did you happen to make the arrangements without the 'All-Knowing-Rita' finding out," Darien asked curiously. 

"Well, I made them this morning while I was in the office. And that way 'Rita-the-Great' can't find out about my little party," replied Andrew. 

"Even though Rita will still probably figure and find this out, I guess it can't hurt for me to come on of my shell for one night of fun. It isn't like I haven't been to a wild party before," commented Darien. 

"So your saying that you would like to attend my 'social gathering' tonight," asked Andrew. 

"Yes, and what's with all the technical term, Drew," questioned Darien. 

"See since I had to make the plans kind of at the last minute. I had to kind of tell little story to get the penthouse reserved in a nice hotel for tonight. So I told them it was for a very important business meeting and that later on I'd be having some entertainment show up to loosen the mood. And that I'd the wet bar to be stocked and kept stocked all night long," answered Andrew. 

"So where is this 'social gathering' going to be held at tonight, Drew," asked Darien. 

"I'm sending out the invites to my friends via email, with all the necessary information," replied Andrew. 

* * *

December 24 - Morning 

"Good morning, Andrew, Sweetheart," commented Rita. 

"Yeah, same to you, Rita," Andrew muttered. 

"Boy, you're just so cheery this morning. Oh, don't forget that the girls are throwing me a 'Wedding Shower' tonight. And I don't know how late I'll be. That doesn't mean you can have a little party with the boys. I know how easy it is for things to get out of hand, especially when strippers are involved," replied Rita. 

"What is a Stripper, Rita," asked Andrew. 

"That little blonde tramp I've caught you with how many times now," Rita questioned sharply. 

"And how many times have I told you that she's my cousin," Andrew snapped back. 

"That's why I've caught both of you on several occasion's with you're pants down in the private dance room. Along with these following phrases being yelled out: 'Oh that feels sooooooooo good!', 'Faster, faster!', 'Oh, yes!', and my favorite 'I'm coming!'. So would you like to change you're tune," Rita repiled curtly. 

"I plead the fifth," answered Andrew as he walked out the door. 

'Yep, you know I've got you caught in you're own lie. It's only a matter of time before everything hits the fan!' Rita thought to herself. 

* * *

Afternoon 

"Rita, Sweetheart, I'm home," called Andrew. 

Nobody answered, so Andrew went to search the house. 

"Rita, I'm home," Andrew called again. 

Then as Andrew entered the kitchen he found a note. 

  


_My Dearest Andrew, _

_If you're readung this then it means I'm with the girls. I will be coming home tonight, So if you're not here when I return, I will assume that you ignored me and are with 'HER'. I'll see you when I get home. _

_Rita_

  


'Yes, now to put the final arrangements on tonight's plans,' Andrew thought happily. 

Andrew picked up the phone and made a phone call. 

"Hey baby, I hope you don't have anything planned for tonight," inquired Andrew. 

"I'm always free for you, Andy," commented the woman on the other end. 

"Good because I have a little job for you tonight," exclaimed Andrew. 

"What is this job that you have for me," she asked. 

"Do you work private bachelor parties," questioned Andrew. 

"Hello, Andy, I'm a stripper. So does that answer your qustion," the girl replied back. 

"Okay, do you have any friends that are just as lovely as yourself? Because I have this buddywho actually agreed to come. And he's in extreme need of a female presence," responded Andrew. 

"I'll leave a note for my sis. She's realy good with getting guy's to come out of their shells," answered the woman. 

"He needs somebody who can be very persuasive," commented Andrew. 

"She has avery magnetive personality along with killer looks," exclaimed the girl. 

"Good, that sounds just like the person he needs. Who knows this might be a start of a beautiful relationship," Andrew exclaimed happily. 

* * *

Christmas Eve - Rita's 'Wedding Shower' 

"So Rita, how do you think Drew will fare tonight," asked one of Rita's friends. 

"Well, Sue, if he was anything like like Ames' brother then I'd say he could resist the temptation. And as much as I would hope that Dare would be a positive influence on him, it seems that sometimes Drew can be a negative influence on Dare," replied Rita. 

"It seems that Max is bringing his girlfriend to wedding tomorrow. I can already see a fight brewing," exclaimed Ami. 

"Why would there be a fight," questioned another girl. 

"Because Ames' brother Max is dating an old ex-flame of Darien's, Lita," replied Rita. 

"Isn't Dare supposed to be Drew's bestman," asked Susan. 

"Yes," answered Ami. 

"Of course, I don't see why you and my brother are even getting married. If he's sleeping with that blonde girl, I wouldn't be surprised if he's sleeping with a few other's as well," exclaimed the girl. 

"I know this might sound stupid to most of you, but I have own reasons for marrying your brother, Liz. He's player which already makes him a challenge, but I am marrying him to teach him a lesson. And if at all possible to make him life a living hell," responded Rita frankly. 

All the girls in the room turned their heads and looked at Rita in shock. 

"Well, I think if Darien did that to Rei, especially after what she did to him. I know he'd be bald by now," replied Ami. "It's a good thing he got rid of her!" 

"Not to mention she's really not his type. When I imagine your brother Ames, I see him with a beautiful blonde on him arm. And several children following behind them," Lita stated dreamily. 

"More like your imagine that you're the blonde, Lita," exclaimed Rita. 

"No, I don't. I'm just saying that a blonde would look cute on his arm. It's more of a contrast between light and dark," responded Lita. 

"I say it's time we give Rita her presents," Susan exclaimed happily. 

"I'll go with mine first," commented Ami. 

Ami handed Rita a box. As Rita opened it up and pulled out the contents. She found a lovely spaghetti strap slip dress, that went to the floor and came with a matching wrap. 

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Thank you, Ames," exclaimed Rita. 

"Your welcome, Rita. I was thinking that you could wear it for the reception after you change out of your dress," replied Ami. 

Next Elizabeth handed Rita the gift from her next. 

"Elizabeth, what is thing thing," asked Rita as she starred at a long pointy piece of rubber that resembled a penis. 

"It's for those 'lonely nights' when my brother is out tomcatting around. And its called a vibrator, Rita. You turn the little round end to turn it on," replied Elizabeth. 

Lita handed Rita the gift from her next. 

"Okay and all these things are for," questioned Rita. 

"This is a 'complete shaving kit'. It shaves all those other areas you wouldn't want to use your regular shaver on," commented Lita. 

"Whatever happened to giving the bride-to-be sexy lingerie to wear for her husband," remarked Rita. 

* * *

Andrew's Bachelor Party 

"Mina, we better be getting paid good money for this or else," replied the girl in the black hat.

"Sere, believe me Andy is good for the money. All we're doing is making this group of guys happy and later on we get to enjoy ourselves," commented Mina happily.

"I swear your just like a man, Mina. You use the middle of your legs to do all your thinking," exclaimed Serena.

* * *

"So Mi, who's the white haired Debbie Gibbson look-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," asked Andrew.

"The name is Serena. And I'm Mina's older sister," Serena replied harshly before she let go of Andrew's testicles and walked away.

"Your sister should be put on the 'Most Vicious Species' list," exclaimed Andrew.

"Well, at least you don't have to live with 'Miss Frigid'! She's so cold I'm surprised her body hasn't started to wither yet," commented Mina.

"Don't worry I have a surprise to make your sister come out of her cage," replied Andrew. "I'll be back in a minute, Mi."

"Okay, Andy," responded Mina.

* * *

"Dare, what took you so long to get here," questioned Andrew.

"I was having seconds thoughts and after what happened with Rei, being here is a bad idea. Then you called and I decided to stop being a party pooper," replied Darien.

"Good, then I need you to help me with a little situation that requires your 'Casanova abilities'," responded Andrew.

"I would help, but I swore off things like this. I guess you've forgotten about what happened between me and Rei! And I choose not to relive a situation like that again," exclaimed Darien harshly.

"Fine! I'll just find somebody else to help me then," Andrew snapped back.

* * *

Darien walked though the party to the balcony. Out on the balcony he saw a very beautiful blonde girl. In his mind he couldn't remember seeing such a beautiful girl since highschool.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir," the girl sang almost softly to herself.

'Why would this girl be singing a phrase that's asking someone if they want to sleep with her tonight,' Darien asked himself.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you okay," Darien asked the girl with concern.

"I guess, but this partyis so lame I'm thinking about heading out. There's no work for me here tonight," the girl exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I can liven up your night a little," commented Darien.

"How so," inquired the girl.

"First, we can exchange names. My name is Darien," replied Darien.

"Nice to meet you, Darien. My name is Serena," Serena answered back.

"Well, Serena, would you happen to be hungry," asked Darien. "I really didn't get a chance to eat before coming here tonight."

"Sure," replied Serena. "I didn't exactly get a chance either."

"Then the next decision is would you prefer to eat in or out," responded Darien.

"I've eaten out so much lately that I've forgotten what it's like to eat a nice home cooked meal," answered Serena.

"Since we've settled that, then I guess it's time to leave this place," replied Darien.

  


_To Be Continued ..._


End file.
